Okami fix my life!
by okamitheglambert
Summary: Adam Lambert is a terrible excuse for a man...well, now he is, but Okami Chan doent think so and thats why she's here to fix his life! haha! this should be interesting! im putting this rated M just in case. im mean...im just like that.
1. Chapter 1

have you ever stopped and thought about the most impossible things the world never could have imagined? or maybe things that are possible...but just don't seem like so? well i have too. but i never thought this...could have ever have happened. glamily, beware. for this is something so horrible...that it could kill.

Adam Mitchell Lambert. the man we all respected and looked up to, the man we praised and loved, the man who we thought was an angel from above...is not who we thought he is.

well...not anymore.

everything seemed to have gone downhill by the time Adam's boyfriend, Jordan, broke up with him. it was not just a simple,

"i think we need to spend some time apart. its not you, its me."

but it was a horrible,

"YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT BITCH?! I HATE YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME! YOU ARE A WHORE! A WORTHLESS LOSER WHO CANT STAND TO LOVE ANYONE FOR JUST A LITTLE WHILE LONGER! NO, YOU HAVE TO HAVE EVERYONE YOUR CLOUDED LITTLE FAGGOT EYES LAY UPON. YOU LITTLE PEICE OF SHIT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR FUCKING FACE! BIIIITTTCCCHHHHHH!"

oh how this changed him. it was a shocking turn of events. he was so devastated by this, he turned to drugs. the drugs messed up his head as he began to get angrier and meaner. in secret he would sneak behind the dumpster and snort some crack or smoke weed. in some events, he would do both. he was so high that one day he got drunk too. and because he did that he fell down some stairs. he was pissed and punched some kids in the face for laughing at him and did not apologize for it when they began to cry.

people questioned his past good personality. they even canceled appearances on their shows. soon, Ashley, his bass player, quit because Adam was being too irresponsible and mean. she felt unwanted so she left. eventually, Brian London, the keyboard player, left as well because he wasn't getting paid enough anymore and Adam ran over his cat because he was, yet again, drunk. Brian could not take the drunken idiot, as he called Adam, anymore. Tommy was the only one who stayed. he was like Adam's sidekick. Adam's former glamberts wondered why tommy spent his time with such a heartless asshole. Tommy thought he could maybe get Adam to stop using the drugs and drinking so much.

but that was just it.

that, my dears, was the thing that started the fight between them and Adam lost it. Tommy made the mistake that almost got him killed. in the middle of the fight, Adam commented, "well, shit! if i knew you were gonna be this fucking bitchy then i wouldn't have even put you in my sorry excuse for a band! you all suck anyway! so i don't need any of you! i never have and i never fucking will! so FUCK OFF!"

Tommy then slapped Adam in the face as hard as possible to try and knock some sense into him, but Adam got REALLY angry and punched Tommy in the nose. then Adam wrapped his hands around tommy's neck fast and began to strangle him. "a-ADAM! I-C-CANT BR-BREATHE!" he gasped for air.

suddenly Adam's mom ran through the door and grabbed Adam's arm to try and pry him off. you see, she had just came to visit her son to see how he was doing. but she had a nasty shock when she saw him strangling his best friend.

"ADAM! WHAT ARE YOU-" she had been cut off by Adam accidentally smacking her in the face with his elbow. she fell against the counter and shouted, "EBER! HELP!" he came running in the house with a bat that nobody knew where he got from and when he saw Adam fighting Tommy, he smacked him on the head as hard as he could with the bat and Adam dropped to the floor. tommy held himself up from the table and gasped for air. he muttered a thanks at Eber and then he stormed out with his guitar, not even looking back.

"Eber...dear...what do we do now?" she asked. "we call the police, thats what we do!" he said loudly. "call the police?! i don't want my baby in jail-"

"LEILA! we have to. what if he does it again and its us who's lives are on the line? what then?" she nodded her head and took out her phone, dialing 911.

"hello, this is the police, whats your emergency?" said the lady on the phone. "hello...um...my son, Adam Lambert has tried to kill his bass player and we are scared that we might be next, could you-GAH!" she squealed as Adam suddenly grabbed the phone and tossed it to the other side of the room. "you trying to get me busted, huh mom? DO YOU WANT ME TO GO TO JAIL?" he yelled. "its for your own good dear!" she cried. she then gave him a look of concern because she smelled alcohol on his breath. "have you been drinking? a lot?" she asked. he backed up and banged his fist hard on the table, shouting, "WHO FUCKING CARES!?" he then screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration then shoved everything on the table to the floor. his mom felt a bit sorry for him so she took a step toward him in an attempt to comfort him, but he whipped out a gun and held it to his head.

Eber and Leila gasped. "Adam...put the gun down...we can talk this out!" he said softly. suddenly someone was banging hard on the door. "hey! open up! its the police!" Eber slowly edged toward the door, but then Adam pointed the gun at him. "don't do that dad." he said, his voice trembling. Adam knew he didn't want to shoot his father, but he didn't want to go to jail. he knew what would happen to people if he did and right now he was trying his best to hold it back. he sometimes wondered what exactly he was holding back. the monster inside of him was something he has never even seen himself, but yet so many people feared back then. he was bringing this monster back by destroying the barrier his mind created by drinking and doing drugs, but he could't help it! he was so distraught and sad that he wanted to die. maybe that would be better. to just die.

BAM!

the door had been knocked down. Adam looked down at his feet and began to cry as he dropped the gun to the floor. "put your hands up!" the officer yelled. Adam did as he said while the officer cuffed him. he could hear his mother sobbing as his dad held her. Adam and the officer were followed closely by two other officers with guns. they stuffed him in the back of the car and drove off, leaving his career in the trash and his family who now is afraid of him.

_somebody...help me... _he thought. AND THATS WERE I COME IN! OKAMI CHAN! and i, dear, will fix your life!


	2. Chapter 2

his first day in jail took place in the beginning of January 2016. he went through the trial and the questioning and the press and stuff, and he absolutely hated it. he was beginning to hate the entire existence of man.

he was currently in his jail cell, sitting there on the uncomfortable bed, thinking about death when the police banged his gun on the bar of the door and shouted, "time for lunch! get your ass in there with the rest of them filthy scum..." he muttered that last part. Adam honestly would have loved to kick that officer's face in. he stood and walked out of the now open door and went down in the direction that everyone else was. everyone in his view seemed like a murderer. one guy was twitching a lot and another kept looking at him with a scowl. he really just wanted to curl into a ball and become invisible,or maybe just die like he suggested in the last chapter. but he knew he couldn't. i mean goodness! its 2016! the jails have made sure nobody committed suicide while they were around, and trust me. they were around. every cell had its own officer to stand watch. nobody had privacy,nobody could do anything. they just sat there...shouting to one another from cell to cell. Adam, however, stayed quiet. he really had nothing to say to any of them, more out of fear than anything, but a lot was shame. shame that he really got himself into jail. how? how could the glamtasticly wonderful and nice and generous and talented Adam lambert...go to jail? he has gone once before, but that was in 2013...or 2012...and it was when he and his ex boyfriend Sauli Koskinen got into a fight at a gay bar in Finland.

was it Finland? oh he couldn't remember... he was in such a depressed state that nothing really mattered much anymore. boyfriends...singing...family...reputation...life...all destroyed by just an extreme amount of grief. so much he could not take it so he turned to drugs. oh those fucking drugs...

when they got to the cafeteria, Adam sat down alone. he has been in this jail for two months now for attempted murder and since then he has not eaten much, nor talked at all. he used to be so outgoing. so lively and happy. why did Jordan break his heart so horribly? what made him trip over his self esteem and confidence then land face first into the burning pits of depression?

if only he could remember!

he got so absorbed into this that he grew frustrated and he banged his fist on the table, not noticing at first that there were at least 70 other humans in that room. he looked up, suddenly feeling stupid, then looked back down. "hey!" shouted one of the prisoners in the far front. "whats your problem, huh?" Adam didn't respond. he just continued to stare at his dirtied and torn shoes. "you gonna answer my question?" the prisoner asked angrily.

Adam still said nothing, but he could feel that creature inside of him getting fed up with this man. the man stood up now. he moved toward Adam, reaching inside his pocket for something. "you not gonna talk, huh? FAGGOT!" he shouted.

that, my dear glamberts, was the day that man died. this word...was one word he could not take in the least. the last man that called him this got his entire skeleton ripped from his flesh. Adam stood and gripped the man's throat. Adam gripped it so hard that the man dropped his pocket knife, in which that was what Adam guessed he had in his pocket. Adam was not what you would call a werewolf, nor a Lycan...not a stag, or a cat. he was all of them. he tossed the man to the other side of the room so forcefully that he flew through the wall. everyone was hushed instantly. the many police officers in the room stared at the monster before them. at least...

they thought he was a monster...he was actually a demon. Adam growled angrily at them. looking from one human to the next, he began to calm down. their looks of fear made him feel sorry for some unknown reason. maybe that was the realization of his own humanity. he felt the fur and his hight lessen. his eyes changed back to their normal blue and his claws vanished. he fell to the floor and started to cry. he was ashamed of himself. he really did want to die. "kill me..." he sobbed. "kill me please..."

"look, nobody wants to kill you..." said a sympathetic officer. "the state has made the choice to let you go today...because you have been good for these past few months, but...we don't know now because you just killed Harvey Sullivan. he was the government's new secret weapon for a future war and he...is dead...what are you?" he asked backing up as Adam stood. Adam said nothing as he left the cafeteria. he walked past his old cell and out the gate. none of the officers did anything to stop him. they just let him go.

he got his things from the counter and walked out the giant metal gate that an officer gladly put down for him. he walked past hundreds of random press people and reporters asking him what had happened to him in there, would he do it again, what made him do it...he didn't answer a single one of them. lucky for him there was a car waiting for him, so he got inside and the driver took off, leaving those nosy people behind.

when he got back to his home, he unlocked the door and went inside the dark place. he wondered why they just let him go right after he killed someone. maybe they were scared. he did not want to be feared. he just wanted peace. he slouched onto the couch with his prison attire still on. he was so tired that he just fell asleep right there.

many hours later, he heard a knock at the door. he groaned and yelled, "coming." he stood up, stretching his legs and parts with a crack and he walked lazily to the door. just before opening it, he looked in the mirror. "ugh." he said. he didn't look to good. hair all messed up, facial hair out of style, eyes grayer than his soul...

when he opened the door, his eyes widened. a little girl about the age of 15 was standing there. she was black. she was wearing ears and a tail and a pretty nice outfit. leather jacket, skinny jeans, combat boots that reached to her knees, a bow tie, and her hair was epic! all spiky and cool...just like his used to be...

"what do you want, kid?" he asked, rolling his eyes. the girl looked shocked as if she had seen a ghost. "what the hell did you say?!" she gasped. "um...i didn't say anything. i just asked what you want! now if you're just gonna be a nuisance than get out." he snapped. he almost shut the door when her foot was jammed in between. she gave him an impressed smile and said, "my Adam...i don't even know what to say. ha ha! wow! you have definitely changed a lot since the time i first saw you! it was at a concert...you were so beautiful! your hair was up and your eyes shone a brilliant blue! your outfit stood out and your smile...oh! your smile almost killed me!" she swooned. Adam smirked a bit. had she really loved him that much? then why was she here? didn't she hate him too? "yea, good times, now...what are you doing here? don't you despise me too?"

"wha- WHAT?! DISPISE YOU?! Adam...Adam Adam aaaadaaaammm...i fucking LOVE YOU. i would never ever ever eeeever hate you EVER! you are epic. i cant hate you. no matter how bad all the things you did were." she giggled. Adam smiled a smile of appreciation. no one has said this in two years...to him. "can i come in?" she asked. Adam nodded. she took off her boots and placed them by the door. when she walked in she frowned. his home was a mess. clothes piled high in the other room, left over food lined the kitchen counter, the house wasn't even big enough for all the CDs he had seemed deeply absorbed into music and he just couldn't give it up. she sat in a chair across from him and looked at him with sorrow. "i thought you would at least still have your big California house..." she sighed. "i miss your happiness Adam...you kept me happy. as long as your life was good, you would make others want to keep going just because you do." Adam looked down at his feet. he wanted that happiness back too. but he didn't know how.

"can i help you Adam?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice. "help me? you? how would a teenager help me?" he snorted with a grin. "we'll start slow! first you need to stop drinking and using drugs." she replied. Adam shook his head. "that isn't going to be easy you know."

"yeah it is! you see...im a magical being that can help your problem! all you have to do is let me go forward with it and let the spell do its thing." she explained. he laughed out loud at her statement which he thought was hilarious. "why are you laughing?" she pouted. "i really am!"

"look...kid...please...don't waste my time with fairy tales." he snickered. she stood and stomped over to him. suddenly she shifted into a tall wolf with antlers. she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her furry face.

"listen Adam. i will _not_ sit here and listen to you go on and on about how its impossible to fix your life, and i hate when people underestimate me. i want to help you Adam. i really do, but you have got to let me in if you want your life back." she explained. she then pressed her nose to his nose and then shifted back. "now sing for me." she ordered. Adam was shocked. utterly shocked. she really did want to help him, and not only that, but she was a wolf just like he was a mixture...except she had antlers...

"alright..." he agreed. he started to sing underneath. she was stumped. his voice...sounded like it did at the AMAs in 2010...she really began to regret asking him to sing. she stopped him in the middle of "a red river of screams..." and she took a moment to rekindle her sanity. "Adam...you...you need to fix you voice _IMMEDIATELY_." she groaned.

his face went red. _was it really that bad_, he thought. "ok...um...right," she began. she held out her right hand and whispered an inaudible sentence in some other language, then out of nowhere a bright yellow flame ignited in the palm of her hand. "eat it!" she said. "eat the flame? why?" he asked.

"because then you will slowly start to quit the drugs and alcohol! then you will get your fucking sense back!" she said loudly but with a smile. he sighed and grabbed the flame and stuffed it in his mouth. it was like swallowing ice cold air. "so, whats your name-" he was cut off from the cold rush he felt through his body. he shivered and huffed as his bones froze. then, he felt hot. as if he was being burned from the inside. "okami chan!" she said like this was perfectly normal. he coughed and smoke flew from his mouth and nose. suddenly he thought he would throw up. he stood to go to the bathroom, but he was too late. he threw up, except it was fire that came out. it lasted for a second then he toppled forward, okami catching him before he hit the floor.

"ok Adam...lets get you to bed." she whispered. '_and try not to rape him okami!' _she thought. "i wont..." she replied to herself. she grabbed his arms and heaved him into his junky bedroom. she lay him on his bed and stared at his face "oh we have sooo much work to do..." she chuckled. she gazed around the room and shook her head at the mess. she decided to fix this place up a bit. she grabbed a bin and picked up all the random clothes off the floor. then she hauled the bin to the laundry room down in the basement which, unfortunately, was two extremely tall flights of stairs away. "gosh darn it!" she grunted while dragging the bin down the dangerously steep steps.

when she finally got there, she was panting. she had never had such a struggle in her life. but... anything for Adam. anything at all.

she stuffed the clothes in the washer then tossed in the soap and turned the dial and blah blah blah however you use the fucking thing...THEN she crawled back up the stairs to the bedroom, in which she almost died from lack of oxygen and so much panting. she started to pick up things off the floor like books, trash, paper with what looked like lyrics on it, CDs...and a necklace...shaped like half a heart but in the form of a wing. sauli had one just like it...

_memories_...

after this, she got out a vacuum and began cleaning the room of stuff she was just too lazy to get. and finally, she picked up Adam and sat him up, his head leaning against the wall. she went into the bathroom and found a razor and some shaving cream. she decided she would fix his look! i mean...its not like he would notice...he would be in that state for at least 4 more hours.

she smeared the cream on his face and then began shaving his face completely. after about ten minutes, she nodded her head once with a grin in approval. he was starting to look like Adam lambert again!

she went and got a towel then wet it. she then washed Adam's beautiful face free of the cream and tiredness. then she fixed his hair back into a quiff with some black hair dye,(his hair was turning ginger again...) special hair gel, a comb, and last a hair dryer. he now looked...so...kawaii... okami giggled with excitement. she was now at the best part! she had to re-do his style. she ran to his closet and rummaged through it looking for some fashionable clothes. she instantly grabbed a leather jacket, a white t-shirt, some black skinny jeans and tall buckled boots. casual, yes...modern...sure...it will do.

she almost tore off his sweatpants, being so desperate to at least have a peek-

"_no okami! i told you not to take advantage of him!" _said that person in her mind once again.

"yes, yes i know! sneesh i wasn't gonna do it!" she growled to her mind. she replaced those sweatpants with the jeans, having some difficulty considering how heavy Adam had gotten.

or has he always been this heavy...?

anyway...she took off his shirt, drooling over that body of his...("oh, so nice...")then she tugged on the new t-shirt, then the jacket. after that nosebleed, she put on his boots with ease.

"there!" she piped. "now you look so...wooow..." she swooned. 4 hours later, Adam woke. startled, however, by okami staring at him from the foot of the bed.

"what happened?" he asked, "i gave you fire, you passed out, i cleaned your house, then fixed you up. WHAT!" she snapped her fingers dramatically. "haha...anyway, you must be soo very hungry after that long 5 hour coma...so lets go out! my treat!" she stood then walked out the room, Adam staring after her in awe. "what the hell..." he muttered to himself. "what're you waiting for, dude?! come on! i know just the place to go!" she shouted to him. feeling stumbly and wobbly, Adam followed out the door and onto her motorcycle...dirtbike...whatever...then with a, "hold on!" from okami, the drove off into the sunset!

_wheeeeeeeee!_


End file.
